A Tale of Two Worlds: Rifts
by UnSpokenNarrator
Summary: A Tale of Two Worlds is a story that follows Aaron and Noa, two teens who are pulled into a conflict between our world and the supernatural. Their lives are turned upside down when the agency responsible for policing the supernatural world, LORE, begins to target them in hopes of uncovering the sudden increase in the appearance of supernatural creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chronicle of Two ****Worlds****: The ****Rifts**

Chapter 1: Aaron's First Day

The sunshine peeks through my bedroom window as the sun begins to crest above the horizon. The warm summer breeze enters through a tiny crack causing the curtains to flutter around the room.

There is a certain calm to the morning that makes it seem so peaceful, unruined by the rush of everyone trying to get to work or school. Which is where I need to be, but I still time to lay here and enjoy the silence. Sleep threatens to pull me under again for a few more minutes, but sadly I know I can't.

_It's time to get out of bed,_ I thought to myself taking a deep breath as I push myself up to lay on my right side.

The alarm clock sitting on the nightstand has not gone off yet, giving me just enough time to reach up, turning it off before plopping back down into my pillow.

The groggy feeling dissipates as I lay there staring at the ceiling-waiting for my eyes to adjust.

In that moment it hit me, summer break has come to an end; the days of fun in the sun, lazing around all day, staying up late and most importantly the freedom were all behind me now. Today is the first day of school where I'd be attending as a junior; nervous did not come close to describing how I felt. I'm not big on the concept of school; I've jumped from school to school so much it's hard to actually get to enjoy the experience.

For as long as I can remember I've been in and out of foster homes. I entered the system at an early age and was never told anything about my real parents-not what they look like or who they were.

Why? That was the question I asked as I grew older. Why didn't they want me? Why did they leave me alone? I'd ask. After some time, I began asking why I cared so much for the people who abandoned me. I grew to resent them, still do.

You know how some kids are lucky enough to find a home and parents that want them, well; I wasn't one of those kids. Some places were bad, others were good but none were permanent. After a while of moving around I stopped trying to get close to the families and usually stayed distant. It helped when it came time to leave. It got so bad once that I ran away from home and was placed back into the foster system. Let's just say in a home with several other kids where you're the only adopted one, there's a certain level of animosity towards you-especially from the other kids. The parents are harder to reach in this case as well, they don't pay you much attention. They were more interested in those support checks. After being harassed constantly by the other kids I just grabbed my stuff and left.

Not having stayed in one place for too long meant that my school life was in shambles. The most I'd spent in any school was eight months before having to leave for another foster home. As a result I developed the same sense of emotional distance with the other students and teachers at school that I did with my foster family. I learned early to always depend on myself and never rely on anyone else; they were always bound to disappoint you if you put too much faith in them. So, I kept everyone at a distance and stayed on the fringes, never letting myself get too close.

I was always picked on or thought to be weird-kids can be exceptionally brutal when they need to be. I began to think that nothing was going to ever change, that my life was going to remain the same shattered mess it was. However, that all changed when I met the two people who were able to change my outlook on life. Daniel and Rebecca Adams-Reid. They took me in and gave me a home, a life outside the foster system, something I never thought I'd have, not in my lifetime.

"Aaron, are you up? Breakfast is almost ready," calls Daniel from the hall.

"I am," I reply sitting myself up in bed. "You really didn't need to go through the trouble. I could've made something."

"It wasn't any trouble and it's the first day of school. I know how that is," he says, opening the door and peering in. "I felt like doing it the way we always do. Now hurry and get dressed before everything gets cold." He retreats, closing the door, back to the kitchen no doubt.

I can't help but smile. I'd come to appreciate everything Daniel and Rebecca had done for me. They took me in and gave me some semblance of a real home-a real family.

It didn't take that long to get ready, I pretty much grabbed anything clean and my favorite hooded denim vest. As I approached the stairs the smell coming from the kitchen made me realize just how hungry I am and now immediately happy that Daniel decided to make breakfast.

Getting to the kitchen, anyone would be amazed at the site. Pancakes, sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast; all laid out in their individual plates across the table with bagels and muffins at the far end. Daniel really outdid himself, I'm about to have a breakfast buffet before school.

"This is too much don't you think?" I ask while taking a seat at the kitchen counter. The wooden countertop is cool to the touch but I don't mind it. Hunger calls louder.

"You think so?" He replies, sliding the last set of pancakes onto a plate. We look down at the plethora of food before us, look back at each other and laugh. "I guess it is a bit much." That was an understatement. "It's your first day as a junior so I figured we'd go all out. Doing this reminds me of your first day of school with us and Rebecca wanted to start it off right..." he trails off and I can see the expression on his face change as he recalls the memory.

"I remember." I say. "I think that was the best breakfast I ever had. Rebecca did have a knack for going overboard, didn't she? After that I didn't feel so nervous about going to school."

"She did, and that's what I loved about her," he says, a smile creasing his glum expression. "Well go on or you'll be late and don't worry about cleaning up." I don't hesitate and dig in.

For the next few minutes we sit there having breakfast. I am mostly staring out the window while Daniel is browsing his morning paper, no doubt going over the news or looking at the daily recipes the paper usually has. My only wish right now is that Rebecca was still here, to see me off, to wave goodbye with that cheerful look on her face. It's the same look she gave me the first time we met at the foster home.

It had been like any regular day at Saint Ann Orphanage. Foster parents came to look at kids then they left. Some kids left with them while others stayed behind hopeful that they'd be lucky next time. The older you get at an orphanage the less likely you are of getting adopted and I was now pushing well into my teen years. We were normally told to move to a specific room whenever someone was coming over to see the kids. I had a spot in the back, right next the window that looked out into the forest beyond the orphanage. The Child Care Worker, we call her Anne, came in and introduced our guests. My curiosity got the better of me and I turned to see who they were.

Looking at them I could tell my chances of leaving were slim to none. For starters they we young, no older than their 30s and the way they carried themselves told me that they were very much in love. When it came to couples like that, the younger the kid was the better. I returned to the view outside my window and tried my best to tune out everything going on around me.

"Hey there, mind if I sit down?" The voice startled me. I turned to my left; standing next to me was the woman that Anne had just introduced staring back at me with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I don't really need the company," I reply. I didn't and I hoped that she got the hint and left me alone.

"Well I'll just have to stand here until you change your mind," she says.

My attempt to chase her away fails. Now she's just standing next to me humming some tune I can't place. "Knock yourself out," I say, puzzled as to why she wanted to sit next to me. Although curious, I wanted to pay no attention to her.

"So tell me, what's so interesting out there?"

"Nothing much," I answer reluctantly, "Just a lot of trees."

"You don't say," she retorts with an amazed look on her face. "Can I ask another question?"

"Yea sure, why not." I say giving my permission with a sigh.

"How come you're not with the other kids?" She turned to look at the others behind us.

At first I thought it was a weird question but looking at me sitting in the corner by myself, anyone would probably want to know. I look back at the window before answering.

"Because they'll leave and we won't see each other again. I don't see the point in making friends or interacting with them." I rest my head on my right knee after pulling my foot up. "I prefer to stick to myself. This way is doesn't hurt as much when they do." My answer may have caught her off guard. The expression on her face reflected how sad she felt but there was no need for her to feel that way about me. "Can I ask you a question?" I continue.

"Yea, shoot."

"Why are you over here talking to me? Why aren't you talking to one of the younger kids?" I sat there looking at her anticipating her reply.

"Well you were over here all by yourself and you looked like you needed a friend," she says. "Not just that, you look like you've had a hard time and I can tell, because of that, you distance yourself. It's like you've turned your back on the world." She was looking directly at me now. "I guess a kid in your position that may seem the most likely thing to do. But I'm here right now, talking to you, because I want you to know that it doesn't have to be that way and if you'll allow me I'd like to show you exactly what I mean." I didn't expect that answer.

I sat there staring at her trying to find some hint that she wasn't being honest but all that was there was a comforting smile.

"So, what do you think? Would you like to come live with me and become my son-our son," she says looking back toward her husband.

Their son, no-one has ever called me that. The look on my face must have been the most puzzling thing. I sat there completely stunned at what she was asking. Did she, did they really want me out of all the other younger kids? I looked around for her husband, he was speaking with Anne; what about, I could only guess. It looks likes she was serious about adopting me and for the life of me I couldn't imagine why.

"It looks like I don't have much of a choice now do I," I say, sounding unappreciative.

"You always have a choice. If you don't want to all you have to say is no and that's the end of it. But if you want something to change then you know what you have to do," she says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I believe her when she says that. I thought about it, she was giving me an option. Something not any of the other foster parents had done. I looked back through the window and gave my answer.

"I'd like that very much." Tears well up in my eyes but I fight them back.

"Great. So tell me, what's your name?"

"It's Aaron."

"Well Aaron it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rebecca, welcome to our family."

And like that it was decided. I became part of Daniel's and Rebecca's lives, part of their family and their son. For not one second after entering their home did I ever feel unwelcome or unwanted.

"You're going to be late if you don't get a move on," says Daniel snapping me out of my trance. He's still reading the paper and the clock on the wall behind him says seven fifty-five.

"I'm going now and thanks for breakfast." I say as I rise from the counter. I grab my bag and bound for the door. "I'm off then."

"Have a good day."

I don't know when it happened but I'd come to like this home and my new adoptive parents.

School is a twenty minute walk away and although there is a bus I prefer the solitude that the walk affords. The school courtyard is crowded with kids, some were familiar: Dave from Chemistry last year, Rita, Ben, and Tisha. I knew their names but didn't know them personally or considered them friends. There were also a few new faces mixed into the crowd, looking lost as ever with their new surroundings.

The administration office is my first stop. The halls are busy with kids rushing to their class and those catching up after being apart all summer. After weeding through the horde in the halls I walk into the Administration office located at the end of the hall on the first floor. Ms. Perkins is sitting behind the front desk.

"Hey Aaron, how was your summer?" She inquires, looking up from the stack of papers she was just going through.

"Morning Ms. Perkins. It was good; the beach, late nights, no homework!" I reply.

"Sounds like you had fun." I nod. "That's good. So how can I help you this morning?"

"I'm here to pick up my schedule; I didn't receive one over the summer."

"Oh that's strange" she says with a puzzled look before turning to her computer. After a few short keystrokes I can hear the printer in the office spooling up. "Give me one second while I get it," she says before disappearing into the next room. Ms. Perkins has come to be one of my favorite faculty members. She is always so nice but I guess she's that way with everyone. She returned with a sheet of paper.

"Here you go. Not sure why it wasn't delivered to you," she says passing the sheet to me.

"It must have got lost in the mail. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I smile then exit, now headed to my locker and then my first class. On the way I go over my classes for this year: World History, Gym, Computer Lab and a few others-a pretty standard list. My first class, English, is on the first floor, my locker, on the second. I decide to head straight for class, no need to check out an empty locker.

Mr. Higgins is assigned to my English class; and as teachers go, he's considered one of the easier ones to get along with. As I enter the classroom I choose my regular window seat, not too far from the front not too close to the back and sit.

Most of the faces around me look familiar. Some say "Hey," prompting a response, while others are too caught up with idle chit-chat. The one face that immediately jumps out when I see it is Stacey McKenzie. She is beautiful, smart and popular. Her auburn hair runs down to her shoulder and her green eyes sparkled in the right light. I always feel nervous whenever she is around and now that she's in the same class that feeling is intensified. I try my best to make it look like I'm not staring, looking away whenever she looks in my direction; taking glances from the corning of my eye when possible.

Mr. Higgins walks in and everyone turns their attention to him as class gets underway. The classes the rest of the morning are mostly the same. Each teacher gives out the course materials and a basic introduction on said material. Some of the teachers don't bother with assigning homework, which does tend to happen on the first day. Which is okay, no-one is truly vested in what's going on in class for the first day.

Lunch is the highlight of the day; you get to witness the typical high school hierarchy. The weak get separated from the strong, the popular from the unpopular and so on. Each group has their own designated table or area and stepping into that area would mean absolute ridicule. It's a sad display, especially when the new freshmen don't know any better and would have to learn the hard way of how things work.

In the middle of it all, clustered together like they ran the place, their small little kingdom—the popular kids. Their group: the cheerleaders, the jocks, and the king of them all Brent Mason, resident bully by day, football all-star quarterback by night. Being an all-star pretty much affords you a free pass to basically do whatever you want. I'd come to dislike him greatly and never hated being the new kid until coming here almost two years ago. However, that wasn't it, what was really the kicker was that he and Stacey were friends and at one point were considered an '_item'_. The thought of them together makes my blood boil.

"Coach wants us to put more time into practice this season."

"You'd think with all the work we put in over the summer we'd get a longer leash."

"Well I guess he really wants us to go to the top this year, I hear he plans on retiring after this one. So I guess he wants to go out with a bang."

"A bang, right."

"Is that all you guys can talk about, football. Jeez, it's only the first day and you're already at it."

"Well Stacey, to answer your question, no football is not the only thing we can talk about. We can talk about how unattractive that top looks on you or how me and Adam here managed to score these two hot chicks over the summer-isn't that right Adam."

"Absolutely right."

"So, take your pick."

"You're a real jerk you know that Brent."

"Why thank you, I do believe that's a compliment."

"Hey check it out we have an audience."

"Well if it isn't my good old pal Aaron, let's go say Hi."

"Come on guys just leave him alone, he's not bothering anyone."

"Relax Stacey we're just being friendly."

My adrenaline instantly shoots through the roof when I hear Brent say my name and now he and his two grunts, Adam Moore and Chase Young are making their way over to my table. What is even more confusing is what just occurred.

Brent's table rests in the center of the cafeteria surrounded by other kids. Compared to where he is I'm all the way to the back of the room, about half a dozen or so tables filled with kids separating us. How is it then I was able to hear that bit of his conversation like I was sitting right there at the same table. It's not possible, especially over the noise coming from all the other students. Yet, by some strange occurrence I did.

I shake the thought, right now that is the least of my worries, and Brent is imminent. Heads start to turn, following Brent, as he makes his way over to me, as if they know what is about to happen. I am hoping that he is just coming over to say hello but who am I kidding. My nerves are on edge; my palms are sweating and although my flight instincts have kicked in, I am still sitting here. If a fight did break out I am not only outnumbered but also overpowered. The chances of me winning are slim, and with no teachers around, more than a few bruises are guaranteed.

"Hey you might want to leave. Things are going to get a bit complicated in a minute." I tell the kid, a new face, a freshman, sitting at the far end of the table. He looks at me puzzled, gathers his things and casually slides off the table, giving me a head nod as he does.

"Where's your friend going Aaron? Oh wait you don't have any friends." Brent says as he takes a seat across from me.

"Brent. Shouldn't you be pumping iron somewhere? It seems to be the only thing you're good at." _Why in the world did I say that_? The last thing I want to do is antagonize him into doing something I would later regret. I want nothing more than to withdraw into a shell and hide from what is coming.

"Well, well someone's obviously developed a pair over the summer. But you're wrong about one thing. I'm also good at beating the shit out of little pricks like you," he retorts now with a scowl on his face.

"By definition you fit the bill of prick more than I ever could." I do it again. Do I have a death wish today? This is when I notice the silence. Most of the cafeteria has gone quiet, no doubt expecting a scene. I also notice that Adam has made his way to me, sitting on the table a seat over from me.

"You're asking for it Aaron. Keep pushing me and I'll make this a very unpleasant lunch for you." He reaches over, taking one of the curly fries off my plate.

"Haven't you noticed?" I lean closer to him. "Lunch is always unpleasant in this place, especially when there's a bunch of pricks making it worse." That's the final straw. Brent grabs my collar with a vice-like grip. Adam is on my right arm before I can mount a defense, twisting it behind me. The other grips the underside of the table so that I don't lose my balance. In this position, half bent over the table, Brent ready to strike-I have no-one to blame but myself. I brace for the incoming blow.

"Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything Mr. Mason," says a voice from my left. Brent and I both turn to see Principal Smith staring at us. Standing next to him; the kid that I told to leave the table a few minutes ago. Immediately Brent and Adam let go of me.

"No Sir, just having a bit of harmless fun. Isn't that right Aaron?" Brent replies. He looks my way for confirmation and so does the principal. Depending on my answer I would either have a difficult or easier school year and with this being only the first day I chose the latter.

"That's right Sir, Brent here had just come over to say Hi. He missed me terribly over the summer," I say in the most casual tone with a smirk gracing my face. I see him tense; he knows full well that I'm mocking him.

"Well, I think you've both greeted each other; now get back to your seats, finish your lunches, and take this as a warning-the both of you. I don't want any more trouble. Am I understood?"

"Yes. Sir," we both reply.

"Very good then," he turns and walks away but not before instructing the other students to get back to their lunches before the bell rings. Brent also begins walking away but not before giving me a menacing look, which he also gives to the kid who had brought the principal over.

"You and I are going to become good friends. Count on it," he declares.

Just like that it's over. Brent and his grunts are back in their seats and I sit back in mine—somehow relatively calm, my adrenaline returning to baseline, and I'm no worse for wear. When I move my left hand I almost have to pry it from the table. Someone I've managed to dig my fingers into the underside as I was trying to maintain my balance against Brent.

"What the...?" Looking more closely at the table I can vaguely make out three small indentations where my fingers were. I look around to see if anyone is paying attention to me but I'm lucky no-one is. Even the kid at the end of the table has his head back in his book again. Today is a series of one confusing event after the other. "What is going on with me today?"

I surprised myself by being able to talk back to Brent in that way. A few months ago such a thing wouldn't have been possible, not to mention suicidal. Looking over at the kid who is still reading, I am grateful to him for getting the principal—he saved me from a few bruises. On the other hand I feel sorry for him for doing so; he just became Brent's number one freshman target.

"Hey, sorry for getting you involved in that." I say to him. "It looks like Brent has now marked you as well."

"It's okay." He replies, his face hiding behind the book he is reading.

"You're a freshman right, what's your name?" I ask.

"It's Kyle." He looks up, over the book and I can tell this kid wouldn't last too long if Brent got his hands on him.

"Well Kyle, I'm Aaron. A word of advice, make some friends and don't be caught alone. Brent can be relentless when he gets down to it, so avoid him if possible." All this came from personal experience, so passing it onto him feels like the best thing to do.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He turns back to his book and I have to give him credit, he doesn't seem worried at all. Maybe he is used to bullies or didn't much care.

My appetite is all but gone after that little altercation. Looking back at my tray, I push it to the side. Lunch has a few more minutes before it is over and soon this day would be over too. To think it started out so good. Out of nowhere a pair of hands wrap themselves around my face, disabling my vision. For a second they startle me, I think it is Brent or one of his friends returning to finish what he started. However, the voice that accompanies these hands is all too familiar.

"Jumpy aren't we? Guess who?" The person asks in a joking manner. It could only be one person, although I wasn't expecting to see her until maybe the second week of classes.

"You scared me half to death and you know it's easy for me to tell it's you, Chloe."

"Aww you're no fun," she says as she sits next to me, a defeated look on her face.

"And you're back early."

"Yea the folks decided I shouldn't miss an entire week so we came back from Vegas a week early. I was going to skip today but I figured you couldn't survive without me." She chuckles, punching me on the arm as she does.

"Very funny, but as you can see I'm doing just fine."

"Is that so? Tell me what was that between you and Brent just now?"

"You saw that did you?" I say, embraced that she did. "Well he was just saying Hi."

"Was he now?" I can feel her staring at me from the burning sensation on the side of my face. We both look at each other and laugh. It had been awhile since I've laughed like this with Chloe, probably all summer.

"Well hand it over," she says, her hand reaches out to me.

"Hand what over?" I reply, looking at her, unclear at what she meant.

"Your schedule, I want to see if we have any classes together."

"Oh. Here you go." I reach into my pocket, retrieve the schedule I'd gotten earlier and hand it her.

"I was in the office getting mine when I saw your friend over there getting the principal, figured it couldn't be anything good." She unfolds the schedule and begins looking it over.

"His name is Kyle," I say looking toward him.

"Well Kyle probably saved you today, so thank you Kyle." She throws him a smile and a nod before turning back to compare schedules. Kyle just glances up to acknowledge he heard her and goes back to his book.

Chloe is probably the only person at school I talk to and that's because we have a lot in common; the most important being that we were both part of the foster system. When I was younger I met her at one of the foster homes. We became instant friends. Back then I was more open to the concept but when it came time for us to separate it was hard. We made a promise that we'd meet each other again and as fate would have it, here we are. It is by some stroke of luck that we ended up at the same school. Her parents took her traveling over the summer and I haven't seen her since summer break began.

Looking over at her now I can tell she made a few changes. Her long black hair is noticeable longer with a purple streak running down the right side. A new piercing is on her left ear and I can only guess the same was true about the right. Her skin tone is slightly darker compared to when I saw her last. I look at her and smile; for as long as I've know Chloe she has always been different and stood out and no matter what, always had this cheerful attitude about things.

"What?" She looks up questioning my smile.

"Nothing, I just noticed you made a few changes. That's all," I say touching the strand of purple in her hair.

"Do you approve?" She asks. I nod in return. "Good."

"It looks like apart from English in the morning we have all the afternoon classes together. This is perfect. We can catch up on what you did all summer."

"If you say so, but I'm warning you it wasn't much. I'm guessing my summer wasn't as fun as yours."

"Hey you never know." The bell to end lunch rings. Everyone begins filing out of the lunch room to their respective classes. "Well let's go, we have Computer Lab now," she says.

"Ok." I stand and look over to see that Kyle has already left.

For the rest of the afternoon we spend time catching up on what we got up to in between the teachers doing their regular introductory lesson. Chloe told me of all the places her and her parents visited; Florida, Montreal and New York City. They were mostly on the east coast it seems before returning to check out Vegas and from there it was back to Seattle. My summer pales in comparison to that. Most of my time was spent helping Daniel at the restaurant or the occasional trip to the beach. I could have stayed in and watched TV but I would have gone mad in a week, besides it was too nice out and there is always something to do during the summer in Seattle. The one upside to the summer vacation was our road trip to California. Daniel had to help a friend with an event and he gave me free reins to explore as long as I kept in touch. As an added bonus he let me drive for a few miles on our return trip to Seattle. Let's just say I enjoyed the trip and I think we both needed that after losing Rebecca a few months before; the time away gave us the opportunity to cope and move on.

The final bell had rung for the day and all the students started funneling out into the yard and heading home. Some taking the bus, some gets picked up by their parents, and others just walk.

"What are you getting up to later?" Chloe asks.

"Nothing. Why?"

"No reason, can I come over, got some souvenirs for ya?"

"Sure. Daniel will be happy to see you."

"Cool. I have some unpacking I still need to do so I'll see you later."

"Ok." I say, and like that she's off. Her house is farther from school than mine so her parents usually drop her off and pick her up. I can see Mr. Sparks standing next to his silver Nissan. He looks in my direction and waves; I wave back.

I decide to take the long way home. At this time the house would be empty. Daniel comes home around five, giving me about an hour of alone time after school-alone time I didn't want or need. It was different last year with Rebecca still here; always waiting at the front door to greet me, helping me with homework. Taking the long way is the right choice but it still isn't enough. At the front door I remove my keys from my bag but can't help the feel that something is missing. I want so much for Rebecca to be here.

It doesn't take long before Daniel comes home carrying two big bags of groceries. I help him unpack it all while he asks how my day was. I thought of my encounter at lunch and respond. "Eventful."

"Really. I heard the Sparks were back. Did you see Chloe?"

"Yea I did. Actually she should be by later, if that's ok."

"Not a problem. You guys hung out so much last year we got used to her being around, like we adopted two kids instead of one and I think Rebecca loved that."

"I missed her today. You know, coming home," I say melancholy on my voice. "She was always there and it felt weird not seeing her standing there waiting."

"I know, it'll get better I promise." He says placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Now go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in a few." I turn toward the stairs. Halfway up I turn back to Daniel.

"Daniel thanks." He nods and continues to gather his ingredients. "Oh, by the way what are we having for dinner?"

"Beef Stew."

"Sounds good. Call me when you're ready."

A quick shower later I am changed and ready for dinner. Sitting on my bed my mind starts going over the events of the day. The most unbelievable was what happen during lunch, how did I hear so clearly from so far away and would it happen again? Was it something I did that caused that random occurrence and if so how do I control it? I chuckle at the notion that I was developing super powers.

"As if." What was also strange was the way I acted with Brent, that wasn't like me. I decide to not worry about it for now; I am too exhausted to care. I lay back staring at the ceiling and dRift away until Chloe's shout wakes me. It sounds like a drum thundering in my ear.

I roll out of bed, my heart racing. She's standing there laughing at me.

"Serves you right for falling asleep knowing I'm coming over."

"I just closed my eyes for a second, guess I was tired."

"Well you can sleep after we eat." She turns to the door. "Now come on, the food smells great," she commands heading for the door.

I pick myself up and follow her.

Dinner is delicious and we spend the night reminiscing. It feels just like old times with Chloe here. We end up watching a movie after dinner until her dad comes to pick her up.

"I had fun," she says and hugs me. "Definitely missed hangout out with you over the summer."

"Yea me too."

"See you tomorrow." She turns and runs off to the car as I wave to her. As they drive away I can't help but feel happy that she's back. I close the door and head back to my room, tomorrow's another school day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Noa's Dreams**

It is playing out the way it always does. The unfamiliar location, silhouette faces, and the muffled dialog-all the same. The events that occur in my dream are as confusing as ever, however, this time there is more to it. Something that I've never seen any other time I've had the dream. I say this because I'm sitting in bed, shirt drenched, and my breathing heavy after my recurring dream turned into a complete nightmare.

"What was that," I murmur to myself. I've been having the same dream on and off all summer but never has it ever woken me or left me with this awful feeling before. At first I just brushed it off as a regular dream, a creation of my subconscious mind. I chalk it up to coincidence after the third and then after the tenth I began to worry. Understanding this dream was, is, beyond me. There just isn't enough of anything to go on.

At one point I decided to do an internet search to get an idea of why this was possibly happening, to see if something was wrong with me. Turns out that recurring dreams are somehow important; it's a way for your subconscious mind to keep reminding you of something you shouldn't forget, but what was it that I shouldn't forget and how was it important?

I curl into a ball, placing my head on my knees. The minutes drag by as I sit there, going over the dream I just had, afraid to go back to sleep-but I know I have to. School is just a few short hours away.

After a while my nerves slowly settle and my eyes become heavy again. They close for what feels like a second before my alarm goes off. There wasn't a need for an alarm before the dreams but lately it keeps me from oversleeping. The images from the dream are still fresh in my mind, the thought of school being my only salvation from them. At least that was my hope but unfortunately it wasn't helping, if anything the dreams increased when school started.

Speaking of school, I need to get moving. I push myself out of bed and rush to the bathroom. Getting ready seems to take longer than normal, it feels like my body is weighted down with every taken step. Finally, I manage to make it downstair with everything on the right way and with enough time to have breakfast-a quick one at least.

"Morning mom," I say as I drop my bag and head to the cupboard to grab a bowl. She is glued to some story on the morning news. "Earth to mom." No response. Time for the trump card, t_his should get her attention_.

"Victoria!" I say with a twirl of my hand. She hates being called by her first name; said it made her feel old. Even my dad doesn't use it much.

"Noa Erica Adair, shhh." She responds, throwing a piece of her muffin my way, which I easily side step. Laughing.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow; you're completely transfixed by what you're watching. What are you watching anyways?" I inquire; pouring a bowl of cereal and turn to grab the milk from the fridge.

"It's a report on the increase in attacks, animal or otherwise, that have taken place recently. It's really strange; most of the attacks seems so random and out of place."

"Oh yea, and what exactly do you know about these attacks? You sound like an expert on the matter."

"Noa don't talk with your mouth full and I can be," she retorts with a smug look on her face that make me almost spill my breakfast.

My mom works at a local magazine as a columnist. That means that she is very well informed on certain things and she knows it too. It is impossible to win an argument against her; she knows just where to look to find points supporting her argument. One thing she enjoys most about being a columnist is the luxury to work from home; she rarely has to go to the office.

This was how she met Preston, my dad. She had to go to the office one day and wasn't able to get a cab until Preston showed up, already in one, and offered to share the ride with her. He told her that he passed right by her at first and had the cabby circle around just so he could pick her up. I always tease dad that he is such a romantic. On that day, dad was on his way to a job interview to become an Air Traffic Controller and he got it. After that he began calling mom his good luck charm.

Dad is always at work and I'd only get to see him a few times a week. His hours were horrible, I often wonder when did he get time to sleep, or relax, but I also knew he had an important job. When he does come home, half the time is spent sleeping and the other I am not home to see him. Unless it's the weekend.

"Sure yo-" I was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Who could that be?" I ask, puzzled. My mother unglues herself from the television long enough to see who's at the door.

"Honey, it's Sophia," she shouts from the doorway.

"What? She's early." I reply, turning to deposit my bowl in the sink.

"No, you're late and we're going to be late is you don't hurry," says Sophia as she enters into the kitchen followed by my mom.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been a long morning but I'm ready now. I didn't realize that it was this late already."

"Well, come on," she says as she turns back to the door. "Bye Mrs. Adair."

"Bye mom." I kiss her goodbye, grab my bag and bolt behind Sophia.

"Bye girls, have a good day."

The door closes behind me and we start walking down the driveway. "Are we walking or driving today," asks Sophia.

"Definitely walking, I can use the extra time to clear my head."

"Ok, what's wrong? I thought you seemed a bit skittish this morning. Don't tell me you had another one of those dreams."

"Yea but it was different this time." There was no way to explain the sudden change in the dream. School had only been back in session for about a week and it was all the same except for classes.

"What was so different about this dream that it has you so bent out of shape?" she asks as she puts her arm around mine. I take a deep breath and begin going over the dream with every possible detail.

"It starts out as it usually does, a girl standing outside what looks like a warehouse. There is no way to tell if this girl is me or someone else but she is definitely female by what I can make out of her silhouette. She enters the building through the open metal door, which then closes behind her."

"Sounds like the beginning of a horror move," Sophia says. I shoot her a stern look. "Okay sorry. Please continue."

"Inside she meets two people, a man and a woman. For what seems like several minutes there is a conversation between them. However, I can't hear what they are talking about, as their lips move but no sound comes out..."I trail off.

"It's like I'm an onlooker observing these events through a window-a very thick, soundproof window." I say.

"Okay."

"The conversation is suddenly interrupted by something off to the left. They all turn and so do I. It's a boy, maybe the same age as the girl. He enters through a hole in the wall that he's made. Without warning he attacks the man who is talking to the girl, but he is quickly subdued. This is where my dream usually ends, but tonight another scene starts."

"Like I said before, it's all pretty vague, especially since you can confirm any of it," she says. "It would be nice if your dream would atleast let you know if it was actually you."

"I know," I reply before starting on the last part of my dream. "It's like the dream jumps from one location to the next in a blink. I recognize the same girl from before standing in an open area. There's snow, or what I perceive to be snow, on the ground. There are people fighting all around her, none of whom I can make out. Over to the right is the boy from before, he's also fighting but just as he turns to her, he is tackled by another, much bigger, silhouette. When she tries to help the boy, she's pulled into a void, black hole or rift as far as I could make out. It's cold and empty and I get this terrifying feeling from it."

It is this very intense feeling that awoke me last night. An utterly empty, cold feeling like the life was being sucked out of me. I couldn't bear it. The void. I don't know what in the world it is but I never want to find out.

"Hmmm," says Sophia. She has her 'I'm thinking' face on as she tries to make sense of my dream. As she's been doing since I first told her about it.

I can't keep anything from Sophia. We've been together since we could walk - there are pictures of us together even before that. We've been inseparable ever since, doing everything together-summer camp, sleep overs, and everything in between. She has been the perfect sister and I've always considered her as such and I'm sure she feels the same.

That wasn't always the case though. She had a younger brother who got really sick when he was little and didn't make it-we don't talk about it much. We were too young at the time to really understand what was happening but we knew something was wrong. We haven't forgotten him, Sophia and I make time to visit him each year.

I think that made us closer not to mention the fact that her parents are my godparents and mine are hers, making us practically family. Our entire family is there for each other through the difficult times and right now, she's there for me.

It doesn't take long to get to school. By the time we get there Sophia has heard the complete story, including the new segment.

"So what do you think weird right?" I ask nudging her to see what she'd say. "Well?"

"Well, it's definitely weird. At least you now have one small piece of information that seems somewhat important. I guess," she replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said there was snow on the ground in the most recent scene and that's a pretty big clue. If you hadn't noticed, it doesn't really snow here-at all-and if it did, it would be during winter. So in a way you have a time and place, relatively speaking," she says.

"Come to think of it, you're absolutely right, but that's still so vague to be considered a kind of clue. I mean, what I am supposed to do with that. It's like a massive jigsaw puzzle and most of the relevant pieces are missing."

"Let's go, no use getting a headache over it. We have class, so drop it for now."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always," she quips. We enter school and are greeted by some of our friends, Sam and Maxine. There is just enough time for me to get to my locker to retrieve my books before my first class.

"Hello beautiful." I turn to see Stephen standing there with those piercing blue eyes I'd fallen for.

"Hey yourself," I reply as I lean in to kiss him. He leans in to reciprocate the gesture.

"What was that for?"

"No reason." I'm slightly now embarrassed that I did that while the entire school practically had a front row seat.

Stephen and I have only been dating for a few months; even saying the word sounds a bit taboo. I'd noticed him around school last year but never really paid much attention. Over the summer we bumped into each other and everything just started from there.

"Get a room you two," says Maxine but I just ignored her. Stephen and I don't have many classes together so this is the only time I'd get to see him before lunch and I want him to have my full attention.

"What are you doing after school today?" I had to think about it for a second, part of me wanted to say I was free but I wasn't even sure what day it was.

"Ahh...," before I can answer the bell for first period rings.

"We'll pick this up during lunch."

"Ok," I reply, sad to see him go. However, this will give me the chance to clear my head. He leans in, kissing me on my cheek and then disappears down the hall. I want to tell him everything that's going on in my head but I'm afraid that it'll scare him away. So I don't and it feels like I'm lying to him.

Classes this morning are all just one giant daydream to me and only serve to agitate me a bit. It is strange, I enjoy going to class and getting lost in what is being thought. Never did I look at the clock and hope that time would move faster, as I have today. I am so out of it that when Mrs. Marshall asks me a question in third period Math class, Sophia has to nudge me on the arm to get me to answer. It takes me all of two seconds to answer the question correctly but I'm usually more alert than that. I can see Sophia gesturing a small applause as I do. School has alway been easy for me. The process of learning and retaining what you learn is fun to me. Some of my friends actually called me a teachers pet because of my eagerness to answer all the questions. It's one of the reasons I joined the cheerleading team; I needed, I wanted everyone to stop looking at me that way and it was fun, for a time. It also how I got to meet Sam and Maxine.

Lunch has finally come and everyone is already at their respective tables by the time we get there. From the door we can see Sam and Maxine waving us over to the table, so Sophia and I grab our lunches and head over to them.

"So get this, you guys won't believe who finally asked me out," says Sam.

"Well don't make us guess, just spill already," replies Sophia as she sits down across from her.

"Evan Walker," she says with an air of excitement in her voice.

"Evan...Evan Walker. He's the track team captain right? Tall, dark hair, and really cute."

"Yea, but you say that like you've been paying close attention Noa."

"No, it's just that he's walking up behind you right now." She whips around to take a quick look and quickly turns back completely flushed.

"Take a deep breath," commands Maxine. Sam looks like she is about to pass out.

"I'm fine," she replies, taking a deep breath.

"Hello ladies, mind if I talk to Sam for a second?" Evan walks up to the table and we all look at him. Evan is an all-rounder; athletic, smart, and a nice guy. There isn't anyone in school who doesn't know him. Best of all, now that he was a senior, anyone he knew was considered popular by association. That meant him asking Sam out was a pretty big deal as she was a junior. Although Sam and Maxine had their own level of popularity, being part of the cheerleading squad and all. Evan and Sam getting together was so long in the making.

"Sure, we don't mind." I say gesturing for him to take the seat next to her. He sits down next to her thanking us as he does and begins speaking to Sam.

"I wanted to know if you're free this Saturday for our first date. I figure as first dates go we could keep it traditional with dinner and a movie, maybe something after. What'd say?" Sam's face instantly lights up. I, we, can see her trying her best to contain her excitement.

"I say it sounds perfect," she says, barely managing to get it out.

"Great, then I'll pick you up at six," he says and rises from his seat.

"Ok."

He nods. "Well ladies you can have her back now and thank you again. He looks back at Sam and smiles then walks away.

"He's so dreamy," teases Maxine and we all break out laughing but not too loud as Evan is still pretty close by. We don't want him thinking that we're laughing at him.

"Speaking of dreamy," interrupts Sam. "Looks like Stephen is coming over to continue your earlier conversation."

I turn to greet him, shifting in my seat. "Hey."

"Hey," he stoops down. "About earlier, I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something after school today, if you're not busy."

"I'm not; I just have to let my mom know I'll be home a little late. What did you have in mind?"

"Well we can go grab something to eat, check out the mall. It doesn't really matter as long as it's with you."

Him saying that makes me feel completely elated and instantly puts a smile on my face. I can hear all the "Awwws" going up behind me as the other girls are listening to our conversation. "I'd like that."

"I'll wait for you outside after school," He says and I nod in response, a little lost for words. He leans in, kisses me and there is that feeling of complete bliss again. If only it could last forever. The bell rings to end lunch, snapping me out of it.

"We keep getting interrupted by the bell," I say pulling my hair back.

"I know, but it won't later," he smiles and I know exactly what he means.

My next few classes can't finish fast enough. I find myself staring out the window for most of the time; watching the light dance through the leaves and being lost in a daydream of my soon to be perfect afternoon. The final bell rings and my heart is racing. This isn't our first date so I shouldn't be this excited, but for some reason I am as nervous as our first date. Sophia comes up behind me. Sam and Maxine have already left for cheerleading practice, so it is just the two of us.

"I'll walk you out, if you keep that smile up your face will stay like that," she jokes. She takes my arm and we begin heading for the front door. As we walk, my nervousness settles. It is almost like having Sophia there is helping-calming me. My heart rate starts to slow and I can't feel the thumping in my throat anymore. When we walk outside I can see Stephen standing on the far side of the parking lot-our usually spot-waiting for me. I turn to Sophia and hug her.

"You're the best, I feel much better." It was the truth, the uneasy feeling which was bothering me before is completely gone.

"I know," she replies. "Now go and I'll talk to you later. I want details when you get home."

"Count on it." I turn and make my way to Stephen; about halfway I turn and wave to Sophia. I feel a little guilty for leaving her. We always found something to do after school but now that I have Stephen it felt like I was leaving apart of myself behind. I'd have to find a way to fix that so we could hang out like we usually do.

Stephen is standing there as handsome as ever when I finally make it over.

"So I was thinking we grab something to eat and then catch an afternoon flick. I don't want to keep you out late, your mom actually likes me," he says pulling me close. "Speaking of, did you get a chance to call her?" No I hadn't, in my recent disposition I totally forgot that I need to let my mom know I was coming home a little late.

"Sorry I totally forgot. I'll do it now, gimme one sec." But before I do anything I pull closer and kiss him, running my hands through his short black hair. I pull back, taking my phone out. I wink at him as he looks at me, a stunned look on his face and hit the speed dial for my mom. The phone rings twice and she picks up.

"Hi Mom...""...No, I'm fine. I was hoping that I can go hang out with Stephen today...""...I know I'm sorry, I totally spaced. It won't happen again. So can I? Oh, thank you and I will." I hang up the phone and turn back to Stephen. "I'm all yours, just make sure to get me home by eight to stay on my mom's good side."

"Done," he says taking my hand. "Shall we."

We ended up going to Sylvia's. It is a very popular place and is always packed with a crowd. We are lucky enough to find a table to sit that looks out onto the street, on the second floor of the two-story diner. The diner has a mix of modern and classic vibes. The mahogany and chrome finish on the chairs and table with the small chandeliers hanging over each give it a very nice atmosphere.

This isn't my first time here; it's a regular for me and Sophia-and my dad. The owner Sylvia is his sister, my aunt and would always greet us whenever we came in. When I was younger I remember loving to hear the stories she told me-the adventures of her life. Looking back now, I wonder how much was actually true or just made up.

"Hey, sweetie. On a date are we?" Aunt Sylvia enquires as she pinches my cheek.

"Aunt Silva, don't," I reply, completely embarrassed. I look over to see Stephen stifling a smile. "Don't you dare."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he mutters.

"Oh Noa, leave him be." She turns to him. "Hello there, I'm Sylvia and you must be the Stephen I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah, likewise," he replies, clearly caught of guard.

"Stephen this is my aunt, my dad's sister and owner of this fine establishment." I rub my now sore cheek while giving her a menacing look.

"What would you guys like today?"

We both look over the menu and place our orders. Aunt Sylvia disappears to the kitchen on the first floor. After a few minutes she comes back with a Chef Salad and Vanilla, Chocolate Swirl for me and a Grilled Italian Sub and Root Beer for Stephen, with a tray of fries to share between the two of us.

"There you go you two, enjoy." She reaches up to pinch me on my cheek again but I am ready this time and cover them with my hands. She smiles and moves to take the order from another table but not before saying goodbye to Stephen.

"Your aunt is pretty cool." He takes a sip of his root beer.

"She is." I reply.

That is the start of our light conversation for the evening. We sit there going over the gossip from school, especially the Sam and Evan hook-up which everyone saw coming. Before we kn0w it, it's time to leave for the theater. Stephen waves for the bill and Aunt Sylvia comes back out. I guess she made it so that she was our server whenever we needed something; she is the owner after all.

"Aren't you just a gentleman, but your order is on the house."

"Are you sure?" Stephen asks stunned at her generosity.

"I'm sure," she replies with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Sylvia."

"You're welcome sweetie. Tell your mom I said Hello when you get home."

"I will."

Stephen and I, having discussed it earlier, decided to go see the new horror movie that is showing. Apparently, it is receiving great reviews. We bought the tickets and then popcorn; I add the butter while Stephen to gets a few more snacks. Thanks to Aunt Sylvia we could afford a few more. The theater is almost packed when we walk in, finding the right seats is like going through a maze in the dark. We manage to find seats further in the back off to one side. The view isn't perfect but it is good enough. We sit down and start on the snacks as some previews roll.

I've just turned my phone to vibrate when the movie finally begins. Stephen followed suit and does the same with his phone. A few scares into the movie I notice Stephen pull the old yawn and stretch move. It makes me smile at the intention but the execution is all wrong. However, I don't mind.

"I don't think that people still use that move." I say moving closer to him so he could put his arm around me.

"What can I say, if it still works use it," he whispers back, so close I can smell the cherry twizzlers he is snacking on. I move closer and kiss him, enjoying the uninterrupted bliss that came with this held kiss. I pull back and snuggle up to him.

"There's more where that came from."

"I'd hope so."

The movie is about halfway done and I am completely enjoying myself when I hear several people start talking. First it's whispers then they get louder and are talking at the top of their voices. It is completely distracting for those watching the movie. I turn to see where the voices are coming from but can't see exactly who is making the noise. For a minute it stops but then I can hear a single voice, louder than ever, followed by another and then another. I look around to see if it is affecting anyone else, but it isn't. No-one is moving to see where this disturbance is coming from or even reacting.

"Shhh," I throw out hoping it will silence whoever is making the noise but nothing. It is getting louder and more unbearable to ignore. I move my hands to cover my ears and that's when I feel the arm around me move.

"Are you okay, Noa? You look like you're in pain." I look up to see Stephen staring back at me with a worried look, completely unaffected by the noise.

"I am, don't you hear that?" I ask. They're in my head now. Screaming and I can't silence them.

"Hear what?"

"The loud voices, that seems to be getting louder and louder." At this point my head is beginning to hurt. It feels like a group of clog dancers just dancing away in my head. The pain becomes more and more intense. I am beginning to feel light headed.

"I'm sorry the only voices that I hear right now are yours and my own. Everyone else is quiet," he says. I look around. It didn't make sense, what were these voices I was hearing.

"Would you like to leave, the movie's pretty much over so it's okay."

"Please, can we?" I plead. He helps me up and we exit the theater with me still covering my ears. In the hallway the throbbing feeling causes nausea to set in; I am barely able to make it to the restroom before throwing up. _Could it be something I ate_, I thought. I clean up and then realize that the voices are gone, however the headache still remains. Outside Stephen is waiting for me.

"How do you feel now," he asks gently caressing my face and wiping away any stray drops of water.

"A little better but my head still hurts. I'm sorry we had to leave the movie so soon." I say, disappointed that my wonderful afternoon has come to an end.

"It's okay, I had fun today. So let's head home now. Maybe a good night's sleep will help." He put his arms around me and we walk home in silence. At my front door he lightly kisses me goodnight and then say his goodbyes to my mom who was now taking me up to my room.

"Good night Stephen, I'll make sure she gets some rest," says my mom closing the door behind her. I wave goodbye as it do.

My headache is almost gone as we ascend the stairs to my room. "Would you like me to get you something for that headache, maybe an aspirin?"

"No thanks, I think I just need to sleep it off." I feel drained and worn out. Just ascending the stairs takes a lot more energy than needed.

"Ok then."

When we make it to my room I change and then hop straight to bed. Mom has picked up and hung the clothes that I've removed and is now waiting to turn out the lights when I get under the covers.

"Good Night Noa."

"Night mom." I reply as I settle in for the night. Before I fall asleep however, my cell phone goes off; it is a message from Sophia.

HOW WAS UR DATE? UR BACK EARLY.

I pick up the phone, type in a quick reply and hit the send button.

GRT & STRANGE. I'LL EXPLAIN TOMORROW. HEAD IS POUNDING. GN.

With that, I set the phone back on the nightstand next to my bed and fall asleep. My phone rings again but I don't check it. I know what it says, 'OK. GOOD NIGHT'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Connections**

There is nothing more vexing than being called into the Directors office when there is so much work to be done, especially now. As the Director of LORE he commanded an absurd level of respect and authority. Not even the president was privileged to the knowledge that this organization existed, which begged the question of how they were funded and had jurisdiction to pull some of the operations they did. The same could be said for the branches in other parts of the world, whose authority far extended beyond the borders of the United States.

Director Coleman has summoned me, via intercom, while I was wrapping up an operation. No doubt he wants a status report; things have gotten out of hand the past few weeks.

Down the hall is his open office, a fishbowl as they called it. I understand that because it's visible from all sides—surrounded by sound proof, bulletproof, and shatterproof glass. It is impossible to get in unless you have a key card, a tank, or, in my case, possess superior strength. _No one man needs that much protection_; I thought when I first saw it. Not even those in power on the other side guard themselves this well.

Many believed that the Director is becoming more senile in his old age. He is pushing close to seventy now, well past the retirement age, or so I'm told. However old he may be, he displays a level of virility as those half his age.

As I approach his office the door buzzes open to let me in. I can see from the door as he pushes the button located on the side of his oversized desk. There are few people allowed to freely enter this room. I am not one of them, especially in my complicated position. The most I have access to are several of the otherwise unimportant parts of the facility.

I enter his office and the sliding glass door shuts behind me. "Director Coleman you summoned me. Is there something you need?" I ask standing a few feet from his desk. The Director is all military and he expects-no commands-the same of his subordinates. Good thing I am not one of his trained soldiers and that fact reflects in my laxed stance.

"I need you to watch that mouth of yours and give me a report on the latest operation," he snaps back, looking up from his documents, his clean shaven head reflecting the light as he does.

"Well, Sir." I reply, my tone mocking. He doesn't catch it or if he does he doesn't show any signs. "The operation was a success. The team was able to neutralize and subdue the breach and now have it in custody. They are returning back to base as we speak. Sir."

Using the word "it" to describe the creatures LORE captures always makes my blood boil. Doing so shows a lack of regard for what they really are-my brethren.

"That's good to hear and the coverup for the incident, were we able to get to the news networks in time?"

"Yes, we managed to spin it into another animal attack. However, Sir that is the third 'animal attack' this month. It would seem the frequency at which we handle a breach has increased. Also, based on what I've seen, they're becoming more violent during each breach. Maybe a sign of desperation," I say.

"I'm well aware of the number of incidents, Gideon. There was always a chance that the barrier wouldn't hold forever and eventually we would have the problem we're facing now," he says. "That's the reason this agency was founded. To monitor and police the barrier between our world and should anything breach the barrier from your side, we'd handle it."

He leans back into his chair and circles to the side. "When the barrier was first put in place we were told that it would separate the two worlds and that either side wouldn't be able to cross over. That was so many years ago. There was no telling if those on the other side would find a way to open a way..."

"If I may interrupt, there doesn't seem to be any way to confirm that it is indeed the doing of those on the other side. None of the breaches you've captured, those who actually speak, have alluded to that fact."

"I suppose you would know if that was the case wouldn't you," he says turning in his chair toward me. He sits there for a second, watching me, studying me.

"I have told you everything I know and yet, you still doubt me-"

The intercom breaks the tense air between us. On the other side, an officer in the transport bay.

"What is it?" Director Coleman snaps.

"Beta team is returning from their operation Sir. ETA ten minutes with one hostile unknown in-"

"Fine, keep me updated on their arrival," he hangs up the call before the officer can reply. "Gideon, get down there and debrief the Beta team and your partner. I'll be down in a few minutes to take a look at our newest addition."

"Sir," I say and turn to the door.

"Agent Gideon, one question before you go. Why didn't you go on this mission with Beta team? It would have been so much easier given you unique abilities. Or do you have something against capturing your own kind?"

There is that questioning look again and I know giving him an answer he does not want to hear will further his distrust of me.

"Our initial investigation showed a single target. Beta team is more than sufficient for a lone breach, beside Alice was there. It's uncertain what happened that caused so much trouble for them, but it was likely unforeseen," I reply back and notice a small twitch from him.

I can tell that he isn't buying it, becoming more frustrated with me, for good reason. He had me locked away and caged like some beast when I arrived here and asked for asylum. Almost two years he's kept me locked up in here, keeping an eye on me, interrogating me, and when that didn't work, I was tortured. Now he's practically throwing me out. He's only recently given me permission to go out in the field, as long as I'm supervised at all times. I take everything he's done to me personal.

"Well, that's good to hear. I was under the impression that you didn't want to capture you own kind or you harbored some kind of hidden agenda. Glad I was mistaken," he says with a smug look.

"I see no problem in discipling my kind if they get out of control and I did not see a need for me on this mission." The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth as I say them.

"I hope that changes, you're not here to be a fixture. Unless you'd like to be back in your cage," he taunts.

All of me wants to give into his taunting and give him a reason but I resist-my fists clench, fighting back the urge to lunge across the table and strangle him. He notices.

"Your partner vouched for you and you're a mission lead, so make sure, going forward, you prep accordingly and account for unknown variables. Am I understood?"

I grit my teeth as my blood slowly begins to simmer. "Sir." I manage to choke out.

"Then you're dismissed."

It takes every ounce of restraint to not dive across the desk and end the life of this miserable man. _Such deplorable behavior and yet we're considered beasts. _

The landing bay is located on the far side of the massive complex. Navigating the labyrinth facility wasn't easy at first but once I'd been here long enough, finding my way around became manageable. It takes me about five minutes, walking, give or take a minute to reach the hangar. Beta Team will be touching down shortly.

On my way here, the chatter and murmurs were all about the mission and the incoming captive. All new arrivals are a marvel to the humans here. This world-this earth-does not have such creatures but they do have myths and stories about them, about us.

The hangar doors begin to open a few seconds after I arrive. The engineers and technicians, as well as the guards are all running around the hangar getting ready for the incoming helicopter and their guest.

The base is built into the side of a mountain, smack dab in the center of the landmass called United States. I find the location to be very efficient for getting to and from locations around the country quickly. The air coming into the base is crisp and cool, the night sky cloudless. I can hear the rotating blades of the helicopter approaching, the sound is almost deafening, especially for someone with above normal hearing.

The helicopter glides in and touches down. In my world there aren't vehicles such as this; I couldn't help but marvel at it abit when I first saw it take off.

With the helicopter down, several guards surround the vehicle, their firearms poised to shoot. The relaxed atmosphere that was there when I walked in has been replaced by an uneasy tension.

"Get the medics ready," shouts one of the guards on the platform. A man and woman run forward. One carrying a giant red bag and the other some kind of device. They both take a knee next to the now stationary helicopter. The door opens and Alice emerges first, her long blond hair being tossed about by the wind.

"I need medics up here. Guards, secure the captive and transport him to his holding cell," she commands "and be careful, he bites." Alice rattles off order after order before finally taking a breath. It is rare to see this side of her; she is usually all smiles with a cheerful attitude. However, a mission always brought out the commander in her.

"Hey partner," she says running up to me brandishing a smile. Just like that she is back to her joyful self. "We could have used you out there. It would have been nice to have you watching my back."

"Next time," I reply. "Now what happened out there?"

"I know this got out of hand but how could we anticipate that he would have backup," she replies, her eyebrows crease and her lips pout. I know that face all-too-well. She's mad at me but I can't worry about that now.

"What exactly do you mean backup...," I ask, surprised. "...no wait don't answer that yet. I would hate for you to have to repeat yourself when Director Coleman gets here. So, ten minutes. Get changed and meet me in Tact Command, we'll go over the mission there. Agreed?"

"Understood boss," she salutes, turns, and walks off.

"Alice," I call after her. "Good work out there." She nods.

In the time I've been here Alice is the only person I've come to respect. She has gone through an ordeal to be placed into her current role as a Team lead and that would have broken most people, but not her. She wanted what the organization had to offer and if that meant going through hell, she'd willingly take the trip. When she came back from that ordeal she was all smiles and rainbows, this was her way of coping with what she had to go through and that made her more than human in my eyes.

When you needed her the most she was there. It made a great partner to have and she didn't look at me like I was someone to be feared as most of the others here did. I suppose I'm the only one that can relate to her, maybe not the best but our perspectives are similar.

I arrive at Tactical Command to find Director Coleman and Alice waiting for me. Tact command is just an oval room with an oversized table and displays. Director Coleman doesn't budge as I enter the room but Alice turns to greet me. I nod and take up a seat across the table from her while Dir. Coleman sits at the head.

"Alice, why don't you start us off with an account of the mission," instructs Director Coleman.

"Sir. We arrived at the emergence point at 1900, secured the area and began tracking the breach. According to the reports there was a lone creature of unknown origin in the area. It was easy to track, what with all the destruction it left behind. Luckily the country club it was running around was empty and the area wasn't populated." She pauses to take a breath. "Now this is where is gets weird. We only accounted for the one breach based on what we were tracking and our initial reports; however there wasn't just one but a small pack."

I am not at all fazed by this piece of information at all. In my world, it is common for certain creatures to travel in packs. Very similar to animals in this world. "It was a Kobalos." They both turn toward me.

"They are very mischievous creatures in our world but otherwise harmless." I glance over to Alice. "Please continue." That surprised me. Kobalos aren't really pack creatures. Which begged the question of what's going on on the other side?

"Once we saw that we had to change mission parameters," she begins. "We could no longer capture and contain so we shifted to elimination."

I can see her cringe as she says the word. "We engaged and managed to take one down before being surprised by the two more. Beta Team managed to take them down. The one we captured tried to escape and got trapped, so we returned to our original objective of capture and contain." She stops and looks around the room, first at me and then at Director Coleman, his eyebrows bunched together with piercing eyes locked on Alice.

"So you're telling me that our reading and reports were wrong. How can that be?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I came up with a theory if you'd like to hear it." Alice replies.

"Go Ahead."

I was eager to hear what she had. What Alice lacked in battle experience she made up for it with tact and ingenuity.

"Well, when we got the warning only one breach showed up and that's fine but how do they show up? It's because they are coated with some of the residual energy from breaking through the Rifts. Right?" But what happens when they breach the Rift? I'm assuming that a hole is left, only for a time, but there is a hole. That leaves the barrier open so anything can go through freely. However, whatever comes through after the first breach doesn't show up on our scanner because they never came in contact with the Rift. We still don't know much about the Rifts, so who's to say. That's my theory anyway."

What she was saying was not too far from plausibly. LORE, nor I, has considered this before. As nothing like this has ever occurred-to our knowledge-this was the first case. I can see that Director Coleman is also considering the same.

"If that's the case, we need to find a way to track all breaches, including the ones that cross over in that small window," Dir. Coleman says.

He is right, I hate to admit it. LORE needs to redefine their scanners to prevent any of today's incidents from repeating.

"Alice, head over to the R&D and run your theory by the techs and see what they think of it. If they can come up with a solution have them get started right way."

"Yes, Director Coleman. Right away," she replies, then stands and exits the room on her way to the elevators but not before shooting me a curious look.

Research and Development is on the lower floors and only those with higher than normal keycards can access them.

"Gideon, you stay for a minute. I have something else I'd like to discuss with you." I don't move closer. Just shift my seat a bit so I'm facing him.

"What is it...Sir."

"Given light of this new information, we may need new recruits for the Guardian program." I look at him in utter surprise and disgust. The Guardian program was LORE's misguided attempts at using my kinds' blood to create hybrids that would bolster their ranks. The initial run only churned out one successful candidate, Alice.

"Isn't that taking it too far? We don't know the existent of how it affects those we try it on. The fact that Alice turned out so, for lack of a better word, different was fortunate. The other test subjects in the trial run weren't as lucky," I say, hoping that he can hear the disapproval in my voice.

"I understand your concern and it is noted but we believe that we've isolated what made Alice such a special case and we're ready to try it out. We just need recruits or volunteers."

"If you have gone ahead and done so much, by all means do not let me stop you."

"I'm glad to see you agree but you've got the wrong idea. I was simply asking your opinion on the matter, not for your permission," he says as he rises and exits through the second door on the other side of the room. I follow suit and leave through the other. There is no tell what will happen when the Guardian program starts back up but it's clear Dir. Coleman is will to throw more lives away for the sake of his directives.

Alice is most likely still in R&D and after that look she gave me it could only mean that she had something on her mind and wanted to talk.

Research and Development is the second most guarded place in the entire facility, the prisoner holding area being the first. The entire floor is considered to be part of R&D and has several labs each working on their own projects. I am headed to the first lab; it's in charge of keeping track of the Rifts and any breaches that may pass through them. This is where Alice was headed.

Upon entering Lab One, designated by the giant number one on the door, several of the scientists are huddled over one of the many digital display that line the room.

"What's going on?" I ask. All at once there heads turn toward me almost in unison. Second to Alice, the scientist of LORE were far more interesting. They have a certain level of wonder and astonishment whenever I enter a room, as if I'm some puzzle that needs to be solved. It's because of their curiosity that they don't fear me as the others do.

"Gideon," replies Samuel, the lead for this lab. "We were just going over the data recorded from today's breach. We wanted to see if, based on what Alice was saying, whether we could track additional breaches that didn't have the Rifts residual markings."

"So what Alice said is possible."

"Indeed it is. Think of the Rifts as a glass window of sorts." He begins painting an image with his hands. "What happens when you punch through it? All the glass ends up on one side with residue being transferred to the object that passes through it. In the aftermath of that breach there is a hole left where you punched through. Well the Rifts function in a similar manner, the only difference it more of an elastic band that snaps back after some time. It maybe a slight tear, opening a way between our two worlds but that's more than enough for anything to come through undetected or vice-versa."

I understood what he's trying to say and it does make sense but it still puzzles me why this never occurred to us before.

"So why now, why hasn't this happened before?" I ask.

"We have a theory about that..." He turns, moves over to a computer console on his left and types in a command. "We're still running test but it's safe to say that the Rifts are weakening, causing the change. It sounds weird I know but that's what we have so far. Before, if something came through, the Rifts would just mend itself instantly but now it takes much longer. Why this is happening, we don't know yet."

Looking at the data on his screen I can tell that Lab One had put considerable work into compiling all this data.

"I want you to put your full attention of figuring out as much as possible about the Rifts weakening. See if you can find any kind of source."

"Understood."

This is what they've been waiting for. This is _their _moment to strike this world. The Rifts weakening is a signal to something far worse than anyone here could imagine.

"What about the breaches that are not covered in the Rifts residual energy, did you find out anything about that?" I ask looking back over to the digital display.

"No not yet, right now we're just running today's data through different filters to see if anything pops up. If Alice hadn't-"

"Where is she by the way?"

"She came in, said what she had to say and then left. Didn't say where she was going either. But she looked a little out of it, like she had a lot on her mind," says one of the other scientist standing on the opposite end of the display.

"Don't worry; I have an idea of where she went. Go back to what you were doing. Thank you." He turns back to his monitor without hesitation.

If there is one thing I have come to learn about Alice is that she is persistent. Whenever she needs to think she'd find herself on the highest place outside the base she could get. That meant going to the observation room on the top floor and then climbing about fifty feet straight up to a service hatch that led to the roof of the complex. The tricky part is getting to the hatch. Until I came along, using an elevated lift was the only way to get up there, whereas I can easily rebound off the walls to the beams which extend just below the hatch. That's how Alice makes her way up there, easy with her physical advances she attained from the Guardian program.

In the observation room I can see that the hatch is open. I lean back and push off toward the hatch, inverting myself as I ascend. At the top of my jump I grab one of the beams-still inverted-and let the forces from the jump correct my position, putting me square on the beam. From there it is easy enough to get to the opening and pull myself through it.

The night air is still cool. The moon hides itself behind a few clouds that now dot the sky. The horizon stretches out beyond even my vision. The mountainous terrain and desert valley look ominous in the night's light.

At the far end of the roof sits Alice, completely transfixed by the evening sky. Looking up at it reminds me of home and how I long to return to it.

"So what's on your mind? Must be serious if you're up here," I ask as I walk up and stand behind her.

"Gideon, is the sky the same in your world?" She asks.

"It is, but it's a bit different. It's like looking through a filter, our night sky has a purple hue to it. We see everything else the same. Stars, the moon. There are more things in common that between my world and yours than you may think."

"It's amazing how our worlds can be so similar and yet so completely different," she says still staring into the sky. I stand there trying to figure out what was going through her head and where this was all coming from.

"I wonder if I'd be accepted there."

"That's hard to say," I say. "Before we didn't care too much about appearance but now, as the years have gone by, we as a people have become more concerned with whom with are. So much so, that it's creating discord amongst us."

"It really does sound like our world. Do you think I can get to see it one day?"

"If possible, I'd personally give you the grand tour."

"I'll hold you to that," she says turning to me with a smile. "You must miss it?"

"I do," I reply. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about it, but I came here for a reason and until that is accomplished I can't go back."

"Yea, I know and I'm sorry. You must be terribly homesick and I know that feeling." Since joining the program, Alice has had to forget about her previous life.

"Don't mind me partner, I'm just thinking out loud." She stands, dusts herself off and turns to me. "Now, the reason you're here." There's a silence that settles before she begins. "I came up with two theories today. The first you already know of, the second is why the barrier is weakening as well as the Rifts."

"What did you come up with?"

"What if the Rifts are weakening because of external forces and not something that is occurring naturally?" She always manages to surprise me, this little, tiny human. Alice is smart, smarter than what most people gave her credit for, especially here. This was what made her great to have on a mission and the reason I wanted her as a partner.

"Well," I say.

"Right..." She begins saying. "What if the Rifts weakening isn't a result of the intervention of the other side. That we've always assumed as much since it was someone from you world that created the two world, but what if that isn't the case and something-someone-on this side is causing the decay."

To me, this made sense. I wasn't aware of anyone being able to affect the barrier separating the worlds besides the original creator and he hasn't been seen since they were separated.

"So what if there was someone here, on this side, that was manipulating the Rifts without us knowing. After what happened today, it's possible that we may have missed a breakout after we thought the mission was over. We've had so many missions it's hard to tell," she says with a worried look on her face.

"So why didn't you bring this up to Director Coleman in our meeting earlier?" I ask in return to her suspicions, which is very plausible given the new information.

"Well, if it is true then who do you think the Director will torture to find answers?" She replies looking directly at me.

"Me."

"And he wouldn't give you the benefit of the doubt. He'd rather lock you up and throw away the key."

"That he would."

"So what do we do?" She points back and forth between us.

"Right now, we do nothing." I place my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "There is no evidence that what you're saying is true. So for now we just keep this between us and we'll keep an eye out for anything on this side that may point to something differently. Okay."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's get back. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>What you've just read are the first three chapters of a book that I'm currently working on. It's the first in a series following Aaron and Noa. The purpose of posting it here is to get feedback from readers. It's not the complete work but from what you've read so far, what are your thoughts?<p> 


End file.
